Talk:Elizabeth Nash
Just out of curiosity... how did we figure out that she was Palmer's goddaughter? -Kapoli 08:15, 14 May 2006 (UTC) I don't think she is. If I recall correctly, President Palmer at one point told Jack Bauer, "She's like a goddaughter to me." -WarthogDemon 08:18, 14 May 2006 (UTC) :Ah, that's what I thought. I'm going to remove that line, but if anyone has a problem with my deletion and has a source for that information, then we'll add it back. Thanks WarthogDemon. -Kapoli 08:20, 14 May 2006 (UTC) ::Odd thing. I've seen that episode recently and Palmer never says anything like that. o.O -WarthogDemon 07:58, 7 July 2006 (UTC) ::: The godfather information comes from Findings at CTU. --Proudhug 08:02, 7 July 2006 (UTC) President Palmer also said more about her. If my memory is better than my typing skills tonight, then Palmer also said that he was friends with her father who was a politician and who had died some time ago. -WarthogDemon 08:23, 14 May 2006 (UTC) It was in the House Subcommittee book, which I did cite as a source at the bottom - but this brings up a point. Should we maybe come up a way to sort out the citations, so it's clear what came from what source? --StBacchus 09:14, 14 May 2006 (UTC) :Oh! Oops, sorry StBacchus. I can see that I need to read that book! About citing the source... I guess if the information didn't come from the show, then maybe we should put * with a corresponding note at the bottom, or maybe something else. I don't really know the options and formatting for adding citations. -Kapoli 18:48, 14 May 2006 (UTC) Citations No problem. But you should read the book, because it's awesome and very cheap. (^_^) The X-Files Wiki cites the source episodes in parentheses right in the article, but that really clutters the page up. Harvard references might be a way to go, but then you still have something like (Cerasini 2003) all over the page - and what do you do with episodes when they all have names like 12:00pm-1:00pm? I think the clearest and least obtrusive way to cite sources is footnotes, but they are obnoxious. Or, we could do a sort of merger of both ideas and put something like 1, then number the sources in the sources section. Man, this is making my head hurt! What do you all think? --StBacchus 10:22, 15 May 2006 (UTC) : I really don't think it's necessary to know what specific information comes from what specific source as long as the source is there somewhere. That's why we have Talk pages. If someone needs to know a specific source they can ask. With 24, I don't think there's a way to put citations in the main body and not make it confusing and/or unattractive. --Proudhug 15:58, 15 May 2006 (UTC) Stabbing It says on the page that she used a letter opener though Jack exclaimed it was a knife. Which was it? -WarthogDemon 23:42, 30 June 2006 (UTC) :A letter opener. I remember it clearly, and where would she have gotten a knife? I'm guessing Jack just recognized it as a sharp instrument. - Xtreme680 23:46, 30 June 2006 (UTC) ::Thanks. I just watched the episode and it was a little hard to tell. I was going to go for knife but thought I did remember a "letter opener" being mentioend so I thought to double check that. -WarthogDemon 23:48, 30 June 2006 (UTC) St. Anne or St. Ann? Any one can verify if the school she attended was St. Anne or St. Ann? It's spelled two different ways here and in the Character profiles article. Thief12 20:54, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :Findings gives it as "st. ann's", so I changed it here--Acer4666 (talk) 13:26, February 20, 2012 (UTC)